


Nightmares and Injuries

by Foxwox



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Rogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxwox/pseuds/Foxwox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue wakes up the entire mansion after a nightmare and is severely injured not long after. How will everyone cope? How will Remy handle it? Find out! Major ROMY no flames Summery sucks! but good story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

It was after midnight one warm summer evening at the Xavier’s Institute for the Gifted. The teachers and students were all sound asleep in their rooms, exhausted after a long, hot day. At least, that’s what everyone thought. In a single room, a girl with white streaked hair tossed and turned in her sleep, causing the thin sheet that covered her to fall off the bed.

Rogue moaned as a horrifying nightmare unfolded in her mind, her pale ivory skin shining with sweat. Suddenly the girl shot up.

“NOOOOOO!” she cried, screaming bloody murder.

The bedroom door slammed open as Wolverine ran in and towards the open window, claws unsheathed. Turning on the lights, Storm, Jean, and Kitty hurried to Rogue’s side.

“Rogue are you like, okay?” asked Kitty, but she received no response from her friend.

“Chère?” came a familiar voice.

Gambit quickly walked over, in only a pair of black sweatpants, to his girlfriend. The ex-thief had joined the x-men shortly after the fall of Apocalypse. He and Rogue had gotten together and she soon learned how to control her powers. Ororo and the other girls moved out of his way once he reached them. Sitting beside the upset girl, Remy lightly touched her arm. Seeing his face, she fell into his embrace and cried. Remy pulled her close to his bare chest and stroked her hair.

“Shh, y’ be okay Cher,” he murmured. Logan sheathed his claws and came over.

“What happened Stripes?” he asked gruffly. Rogue just shook her head. Just then the professor wheeled in with Kurt and Scott, who had gotten the other students to go back to bed.

“Vat is vrong, mien schwester?” asked Kurt. Kitty looked up.

“I think she like, had a nightmare or something,” the professor glanced at Rogue.

“All of you, back to bed. Remy would you please stay for a few moments?” said Xavier. The others filed out and Logan shut the door.

“Now Rogue, let me see what happened,” he asked a now calmer Rogue. Hesitantly she nodded.

‘ _Okay, but please don’t tell Remy. I don’t want him to worry_ ,’ she mentally pleaded. He nodded and entered her mind.

The professor watched as her nightmare unfolded into a fight against Magneto, Sabortooth, Pyro, and the Brotherhood. The scene fast forwarded and Gambit could be seen leaning over and injured Rogue. The ex-thief was suddenly hit with a blast and knocked away. Rogue’s scream was heard and the nightmare ended. Pulling out, the professor left Rogue’s mind.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

* * *

Remy held Rogue close as the Professor probed her mind. He felt her body grow tense and shake as her breathing became labored. Her emerald green eyes shot open with tears flowing. A pale hand grabbed at the green and orange top she wore while she tried to breathe.

“Remy, lay her on her side. Rogue, listen to me, you’re having a panic attack. I need you to cover your mouth and nose with your hands and take deep breathes, alright. You’ll be okay, just calm down,” said Charles.

Remy gently rubbed her back as she began to breathe normally.

Finally, Rogue sat up with a few stray tears still falling. Xavier allowed Remy to stay with Rogue for the night in order to calm her nerves. Once he left, Gambit lifted the covers up and slid into bed beside her. Rogue laid her head on his well- defined chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Tenderly, he stroked her face, wiping away her final tears.

“Calm down, Chère. It gon’ be okay. Shh, Remy’s here,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Finally the pair fell asleep in each others’ embrace.

* * *

Rogue awoke later that morning in her boyfriend’s arms. Craning her neck up, she placed a light kiss on his cheek. A smile formed on his lips and he opened his blood red eyes. Before a word could be said, the alarms went off. The pair threw the covers aside, Rogue running to her closet as Remy raced to his room. He passed Scott in the hall and received a funny look. Rogue ran from her room moments later, armed with a hairbrush to fight the tangles in the multi-colored hair while the Professor briefed them.

“It appears that the Brotherhood and Magneto have join forces for now and are causing mischief. You know what to do. Logan will divide up the teams.” Wolverine nodded and turned to them.

“Alright, Storm will lead Elf (Kurt), Half-Pint (Kitty), Porcupine (Evan), and Gumbo (Remy) against the Brotherhood. You guys take the Blackbird,” he ordered and they took off, “Shades (Scott), Red (Jean), go get the X-Van. Stripes (Rogue), wait a sec.” The girl didn’t make eye contact. Logan could smell a mixture of fear and relief coming from her.

“Stripes, you gonna be okay,” he asked. She lifted her head to look at him.

“Ah’ll be okay Logan. Mah nightmare is still fresh in mah mahnd, that’s all,” she replied. He gave a disbelieving grunt and climbed into the driver’s seat.

* * *

 


End file.
